Theory of Relativity
by chaostition
Summary: Everyone has theories for BBS right? Well here's mine presented in FanFiction form... Don't care if its right, but it sure was fun. R&R and tell me your theories if you want. Rated K plus for mild blood. Note: Turns out I was VERY wrong.


_Theory of Relativity_

* * *

How he had loved her. He had even forsaken his very being to do so. He was weak… dying almost. He was taken in by the old man to be well again. But the old man's treatments were cruel and painful. He returned to his full strength, but the side effect was that the old man could call on him at a whim, like a guardian.

Then the fateful day came. Those three had finally confronted the old man, The Master, they called him. The rage in her eyes, her aquamarine eyes, made him realize that he was on the wrong side.

But he had no choice but to fight against his old friends, Terra and Ven. It was a lot like the olden days, before the accident. He was supposed to kill them, but couldn't bring himself to…

His master on the other hand sent Ven tumbling down the cliff face, frozen solid.

"How could you!?" he screamed, and rushed for his master.

A simple reflect spell knocked him away. "Do NOT question me, boy," His Master replied.

She made it up the cliff face first, the radiant glow of the moon above in her eyes. She made a strike at The Master.

With a swift movement of his hand, The Master knocked her Keyblade away. He had his hand at her throat.

He could see the life draining from her eyes. He grabbed her fallen Keyblade and made a strike at his Master. The Master was not going to kill the love of his life.

The Master threw her into the air. A swift turn and he had the Keyblade in his hands. The Master sliced across his abdomen, and he fell to the ground. The Master turned back to her, and skewered her with the Keyblade. Her Keyblade.

She barely screamed before she fell to the ground, limp. He was shocked as her body faded away, leaving her armor as the shell of her existence. He felt a hand press to his masked skull, His Master's hand, "It's time for you to be put in your place, foolish boy."

He could feel the memories being rearranged and replaced in his mind. Twisting them to where she never loved him. She had hated him… but his heart knew better… That couldn't be changed.

Suddenly, Terra shot up from the side of the cliff. His yellow eyes averted to her for a moment. His mouth twisted into a scowl as he brought his Keyblade crashing into The Master's chest.

The memories inside his skull broke. They were shattered as the old man faded away.

Whether it was blood loss, shock, or something completely different, he felt so tired. His eyes fluttered shut and his head hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Aqua…" The Apprentice whispered before he blacked out.

* * *

Xehanort awoke screaming in his room. He shot up straight in bed, shaking and a cold sweat on his brow. The alarm clock read 1:13 as he made his way to the bathroom.

He flipped on the light and blindly splashed cool water on his face. He patted his face dry and took a long look at himself in the mirror.

The dark circles under his dark brown eyes made him seem so much older than he was. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, especially with this dream haunting him. Sure, he had great mental capacity and wisdom, but he was still too young to understand this dream.

To satisfy his curiosity, Xehanort began to unbutton his night shirt. He examined the scar that crossed his abdomen. The wound was jagged and oddly shaped. He had the matching wound when he had first arrived here in Radiant Garden. Could it…

Xehanort shook off the thought and button his shirt back up. He flipped off the light and returned to his bed. He really needed sleep tonight.

* * *

"I heard you screaming again," Ienzo said at the breakfast table. "Was it the dream again?"

Xehanort stayed silent as he played with the food on his plate. Braig crashed through the doors carrying some cumbersome bag.

"Oi! Watch it!" Even yelled as Braig threw the bag down on the table. Even's breakfast was ruined under the bag.

"Check it out," Braig boasted. "I think it's the armor from one of the Keyblade warriors from way back when."

"What?" Xehanort asked. Curiosity needed to be satisfied again.

"About eight or so years ago," Aeleus began.

"About the time we found you, actually…" Even thought aloud.

Dilin continued, "Back when everyone was apart of one world. People began to fight over the wonderful light that graced the world. Keyblades were the weapon of choice."

"There was the main guy, you see," Braig added to the story. "He was responsible for most of the bad stuff that was going on. Can't remember his name though…"

"Three of his former students confronted him and tried to stop him," Even said. "Only one of the students survived."

"Rumor has it that he became a Keyblade artisan, leaving Keyblades all over the new worlds," Aeleus continued. "But only one could wield them, as to prevent another war."

"Who was that one?" Ienzo asked with his childish curiosity prevalent.

"The one with the strongest heart in all the worlds," Braig said, "so I'm told."

"But enough with ancient history!" Dilin exclaimed, "Let's see that armor!"

Braig grinned and started to comment about how much it cost. He held the helmet high as it glinted in the light.

It was the helmet of the girl from Xehanort's dream.

Xehanort felt dizzy as the memories clicked into place; experiments to bring back his memory were no longer needed.

"Aqua…"

* * *

A/N: My theories on BBS presented in FanFiction form. I don't care if its canon, but it sure is cool!

Got this idea kinda randomly and didn't even watch the video to check if it's right.

I know KH takes place ten years after BBS but _this_ doesn't happen in KH.

The time Xehanort wakes up is kinda symbolic... just randomness added where I could.

Review please? Give me your theories too!

LUV's from Khaos


End file.
